Le vampire, qui est sorti de sa tombe,
by Marici
Summary: "- Pis, c'est quoi l'histoire?...   - Ohn!... C'est l'histoire d'un vampire, qui est sorti de sa tombe, qui a traversé le cimetière, qui s'est rendu en ville...  - Bon, ok ok, j'ai compris."
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Le vampire, qui est sortit de sa tombe, qui a traversé le cimetière, qui s'est rendu en ville, qui a tué du monde, pis finalement s'est fait tuer par un prêtre.

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Date d'écriture : **Février 2006 – mai 2006

**Genre :** ''Horreur''

**Rating :** PG 13

**Résumé : **''- Pis, c'est quoi l'histoire?...

- Ohn!... C'est l'histoire d'un vampire, qui est sorti de sa tombe, qui a traversé le cimetière, qui s'est rendu en ville...

- Bon, ok ok, j'ai compris.'' Inspiré de /watch?v=cEVICpK_0ls (1m10)

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça. Cette fanfic n'est pas commerciale, seulement personnelle et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant ça.

**Note :** Voir l'épisode 02 de la saison 01, Bob Bu (lien au-dessus). En trois chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Une envie pressante, inéluctable, excessive le saisit à un tel point, à cet instant.

Le souhait de percevoir la saveur métallique du sang, de laisser le long filet de rouge s'égoutter peu à peu sur ses canines affilées. Un désir de savourer la chair tendre, appétissante, du cou lisse et vertébral de sa victime. La soif de se sentir repris d'énergie. De voir sa proie s'écrouler, inconsciente par la perte de toute cette hémoglobine.

Il avait passé trop de temps à dormir, à attendre son réveil, niché au creux de sa sépulture étouffante, de ses rêves sanguinaires, presque abjects.

Ce goût de mordre lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, l'avait animé de toute part. De cette manière, une ouverture s'était fissurée pour le laisser discerner la lune qui brillait sous le ciel du cimetière.

Il utilisa toute la force de son bras pour briser la pierre en petits morceaux à plusieurs endroits pour lui laisser l'espace de se relever.

Ses muscles engourdis se plièrent alors péniblement pour sortir de là, d'un geste lourd. La tombe s'écroula par terre, complètement détruite.

Il se débarrassa de la poussière abondante sur sa cape, en l'époussetant de plusieurs coups de mains secs. Il la passa aussi dans ses cheveux les débarrasser de la terre qui s'était logé dans ses mèches. Il arrangea son apparence, testant son haleine, lissant ses vêtements pour effacer toute trace de son passage longiligne sous terre. Et surtout pas question d'attaquer tout sali et négligé, ça serait répugnant, si peu élégant.

Une fois bien assuré d'être présentable, il fit quelques pas difficiles entre les épitaphes en direction de la haute grille métallique des mètres et des mètres plus loin. Puis, sa démarche se normalisa, tranquillement.

Il finit par arriver à la limite du cimetière après de nombreux et durs efforts. Les poumons en feu, il se permit une petite pause. Voilà si longtemps qui n'avait pas utilisé ses jambes. Ça lui semblait être une tâche colossale.

La main sur son ventre, il s'appuya de l'autre sur les barreaux en fer forgé de la grille afin de reprendre son souffle. Il observa le paysage de monuments funèbres en silence. Il aimant bien ce lieu, il était peut-être son préféré de tous ceux existants dans le monde des vivants.

Il reprit son chemin et défonça la grille avec brutalité pour passer. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le choc. Il quitta le petit cimetière en retrait d'une ville éclairée qu'on s'apercevait à l'horizon du noir de la nuit.

Il emprunta la petite route pour s'y rendre. Une longue marche qui dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes épuisantes. Et même plus.

À l'aurore, il était enfin rendu au centre-ville et il devait se dépêcher de se trouver un abri pour le jour. Chose facile, il s'introduit en cachette dans un bloc appartement désuet et condamné.

Et il attendit, avec impatience, le soir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le soleil se couchait derrière les rideaux fermés et il observait le spectacle.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes tout au plus avant la cueillette de sang. C'était bien que cela arrive enfin, il commençait à ne plus supporter l'attente fastidieuse.

Il avait si hâte de pouvoir goûter du sang à nouveau, voilà si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ce simple geste lui donnait un sentiment de vie si grand, une gâterie si exquise à ses yeux. Une impression de supériorité, de pouvoir qui le faisait vibrer.

L'obscurité avait finalement recouvert le ciel et il ferma les rideaux sans danger.

Par la suite, trois ou quatre heures plus tard, par mesure de précaution pour ne pas paraitre trop suspect et trop pressé, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier discrètement et se rendit dans la rue.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Il se promenait, l'air de rien, pour l'acte qu'il allait commettre, pour ce qu'il allait faire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas osé porter sa cape pour éviter de se faire remarquer trop volontairement.

Il s'était arrêté au coin d'une rue plutôt passante et demanda son chemin, innocent, à une maigrichonne qui marchait près de lui. Elle, pensant bien faire et ne sachant pas qui il était en réalité, lui avait répondu d'un ton aimable.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle continua son chemin, il l'agrippa brutalement par la taille et l'entraîna de force à l'ombre. La blonde essaya de se débattre sous la puissance du bras qui la retenait, en vain. Elle poussa des hurlements qui furent camouflés par la main droite de l'homme qui l'assaillait.

Trop impatient de pouvoir enfin déguster un bon bain de sang, il renversa, contre son gré, sa tête pour exhiber sa longue nuque exquise, délicieuse, à première vue. Les doigts décharnés de son autre main s'enfoncèrent pour prendre prise sur le cou. Ses canines tranchantes, elles, s'enfonçaient dans la chair.

Sa victime criait au supplice, sous la main qui couvrait sa bouche, incapable de s'échapper, la tête comprimée sur le mur de briques. Le sang coulait en filet sur son cou, que le vampire s'empressait de recueillir précieusement.

Sa soif diminuait au fur et à mesure que ses dents se creusaient un passage dans la peau, encore plus profond, déchirant vertèbres et artères. Et le rouge sortait à grand flot.

La jeune femme commençait à ressentir un malaise, flanchait de cette perte importante. Son corps devint apathique et ces cris faiblissaient.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il dégusta l'exquis liquide qui s'échappait, se léchant les lèvres.

Puis, sa collation terminée quand elle perdit connaissance, il la laissa tomber sur le trottoir.

Il essuya et nettoya grossièrement sa figure tachée pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Assuré d'être débarrassé de toute trace de son agression sur lui, il se remit à la recherche d'une autre proie à vider.

Un manège d'agressions qui ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le quotidien du coin retomba nonchalamment sur la table de travail du prêtre McLean. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il eut finit de lire la Une.

Elle présentait, avec un effet choc, une photo récente de la dernière et dixième victime, une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans. Ainsi un article son attaque ayant été répertoriée tard la nuit dernière dans un parc mal flâné de la ville.

Le corps de la pauvre n'ayant été que découvert à l'aube était pratiquement vidé de son sang, à ce moment.

Les gens avaient peur de plus en plus de sortir la nuit tombée, effrayés par la possibilité de subir le même sort, de finir leurs jours de cette façon brutale. La sécurité avait été resserrée, mais rien n'empêchait les attaques nocturnes de ce fou en liberté.

Des rumeurs couraient depuis quelques jours… Jusqu'aux plus poussées, folles… On disait même que cet assassin était rien de moins qu'une créature de Satan envoyer pour enrayer la population.

En y repensant bien, devant son café matinal, le clerc n'y croyait pas du tout à ces balivernes. Néanmoins, il trouvait que cette situation avait dépassée les bornes et que cet assassin ne devait plus menacer les gens. Leur intégrité physique ne devait plus être brimée de la sorte, ils devaient être libres de sortir.

Pour cela, il avait décidé de chasser, à ses risques et périls, cette créature possiblement diabolique de la ville.

On ne savait jamais. Seul le diable pouvait être aussi cruel.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, son plan prit forme.<p>

Il avait engagé une jeune croyante régulière de l'église qui s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider comme appât. Il savait bien que c'était une opération insensée, dangereuse…

Mais McLean ne pouvait plus supporter voir ses paroissiens mourir sans rien faire. Et il était peut-être la seule personne qui pouvait agir efficacement contre cette créature maléfique.

* * *

><p>Donc, à la tombée de la nuit, elle allait se positionner dans ce parc lugubre, celui où la dernière victime était morte.<p>

Le curé, étant sûr que le vampire allait tomber dans le piège de cette chair fraîche captive, alla se cacher plus loin, muni d'une fiole remplie d'eau bénite, de son fidèle crucifix et d'un piquet. Ils ne savaient pas encore combien de temps devaient-ils encore attendre, mais ils ne voulaient pas manquer l'apparition brève et efficace de la créature.

Les minutes passèrent, puis une heure sans rien. L'insuccès de l'opération devenait de plus en plus évidente. Complètement vannée, la jeune femme, les yeux qui lui fermaient, luttait contre la fatigue de son corps. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait rester alerte mais le sommeil gagnait du terrain.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent encore, puis elle tomba sur le gazon qui commençait à s'assombrir. Le curé n'avait rien remarqué, pensant qu'elle s'était simplement allongée.

Plus tard, elle fut tirée du sommeil par une douleur lancinante près du commencement de ses omoplates et par un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille. Un liquide qui coulait le long de la peau de son cou.

La paroissienne poussa un cri en ouvrant les yeux, apercevant le jeune homme accroupi près d'elle. Ce cri de douleur et d'effroi fit sursauter le curé qui s'était relevé d'un bond, comprenant ce qui se passait.

Pendant que la fille se débattait et criait pour s'échapper, le religieux alla prendre subtilement place. Il ouvrit son flacon. Puis, il passa à l'action sans attendre en aspergeant d'eau le dos du vampire.

La voix du garçon enterra les hurlements lorsque le liquide transperça le tissu du pull noir et le brûla gravement. Ses dents se retirent du cou et la brunette retomba par terre.

Le prêtre put enfin apercevoir le visage de l'horrible meurtrier qui sévissait depuis des semaines. Il avait un sourire malveillant, un regard pétillant. Il semblait en état de manque, tremblant un peu.

-DÉGAGEZ AVEC VOTRE EAU BÉNITE SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS SUBIR LE MÊME SORT QU'ELLE ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il avait déjà compris qu'on voulait en finir avec lui. Cependant, le religieux ne bougea pas, glissant discrètement sa main sous sa soutane pour saisir le morceau de bois.

-Non. Je reste ici.

-Imbécile !

Au moment où il sortit le crucifix, le vampire fut plus rapide. Il bondit sur lui pour l'arrêter en plantant ses ongles sur son bras. Le bout de bois se promena dans le vide sous la force exercée.

Le prêtre réussit à se dégager de la main qui le stoppait. Le vampire lui donna une droite puissante pour le sonner, le faire reculer un peu.

McLean, libéré, se dépêcha de foncer sur lui, le pieu droit devant qui visait, avec précision, le ventre.

Il resta un moment, les quelques centimètres du pieu qui les sépara, les yeux fermés, se demandant si ça avait vraiment percé l'estomac comme le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour le repousser.

Réalisant que ça avait fonctionné quand il le vit devenir blême, il fit quelques pas vers l'arrière avant que la créature mi-humaine tomba par terre, du vermeille tâchant son chandail troué. Il semblait alors très faible, affichant un air défait et lucide de ce qui lui arrivait.

Quelques instants se passèrent sous sa respiration difficile, son cœur qui s'affolait, puis pour en arriver à son inconscience totale. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sans plus aucune force.

Le curé prit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Puis, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour aider la jeune fille, affaiblie et qui continuait de perdre du sang, à se relever avant l'appeler les secours.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tous les médias ne parlaient plus que la disparition définitive du tueur. On disait qui s'était enlevé la vie, qu'il avait retourné son arme contre lui après son combat contre le prêtre qui avait l'empêcher d'attaquer une victime. Ironie du sort, McLean, qui était la cible de toutes ses questions et de ses entrevues, se disait qu'il était mieux qu'ils ignorent tout. Pour toujours.<p>

Quant au vampire, il fut enterré dans la fosse commune comme personne ne réclama son corps.

Ce que personne ne savait encore, c'est que le jeune homme prévoyait se réveiller un jour ou l'autre. Se déterrer pour la deuxième fois de la terre encombrante au-dessus de sa tête. Pour reprendre vie et enfin se venger des mortels qui l'avaient freiné dans sa quête de sang.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'années… Il était patient et il avait tout son temps, l'éternité devant lui.

**FIN**


End file.
